There's no getting over Heather Morris
by HeyasSecretLove
Summary: HEYA fic. After years of a secret relationship Hemo decides to end things for the summer but can she actually handle not being with Naya? And can Naya get over her? Maybe theres just no getting over Heather Morris. My first fic, starts off with some Rivergon but endgame Heya. Let me know if I should continue this?
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

"_Naya…" I turned over on the bed to face Heather who was staring at me with a sad smile. My smile faded as I heard my name fall from her perfect lips. She had never said my name that way before and it scared the hell out of me. "We really need to talk." That was it. Those words I never wanted to hear from the girl I so desperately wanted to be with. "I'm all ears babe…" I saw her visibly cringe at me calling her babe. I wrapped the blanket around my bare chest and sat up looking at her. "I think we should stop this Nay. It's not fair to Taylor or to Matt or to you and me… You know I lov- "I cut her off. "Don't Heather. Just please don't do this…" My tears were already at the surface and if I blinked the tears would start flowing and I didn't want that because I know I wouldn't be able to stop. Her voice was laced with guilt and pain. "I have to, it's for the best. It's killing me to cheat on Taylor all the time. I am not a cheater Naya that's not who I am and that's not who you are either. There are all these speculations about us and Taylors getting suspicious and I love you but –"I got up slipping my sweats back on and pulling my sweatshirt over my head. "So you decided to send Taylor to Arizona to visit his family for a week, have me stay here, have sex day and night promising me you'd make a choice and break up with him by the end of the week but now you're here breaking this off with me? Three years we've been together and you're going to just let it all go? You don't even love him!" I felt like I couldn't breathe. My whole world was crashing down on me and by this time I didn't care if my tears were flowing down my face at a rapid pace. "Was this your plan all along? To just use me as a fuck buddy whenever he couldn't get you off then just throw me away when you're done!" She looked at me with tears falling down her face "Nay it's not like that… I do love you with all my heart! Don't ever question that! I'm not saying we should end things forever I'm just saying filming is over tomorrow and then we'll have our first summer vacation in four years and maybe that'd be a good time for us to take a break and just see where it goes from there and-"She came closer to me trying to grab my hands but I brushed her off. Not only was I incredibly pissed off at her I was also pissed off at myself for allowing myself to be the other woman. We were now yelling but I shook my head and spoke softly "Fuck you." As I turned to walk out the bedroom door I can only hear her soft sobs and her pleading voice asking me to stay a little longer so she could explain. I didn't want to hear it. She promised me so many times before that she'd break it off with Taylor. I knew she loved me more and that she was probably doing this because her mother was getting suspicious as well as Taylor. She knew Matt was just a beard for me. I never had interest in him but the staff thought it'd be good publicity for the show. I took one last look at the woman of my dreams then got in my car and sped off into the night."_

I was lying down in my trailer playing over that scene in my head over and over again. How did it come down to this? It's the starting of season four and this would be the first time I'm seeing Heather in four months. After that night she called me over twenty times but I was too upset and drunk to answer. I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear Dianna walk in or even feel her tapping my shoulder until she spoke "Hun are you sure you're ready to do this? I could hold them off for another ten minutes so you can clean your face up, if you'd like?" I didn't even notice I had a tear stained face. "No…I'm ready." Dianna was my savior this summer. She's the only one who knows exactly what's been going on. She eyed me carefully before extending her hand "Let's go then." Everyone on set knew my relationship with Matt was just for the cameras but in this very moment I wish it wasn't so I can make Heather as jealous as I have always been when I saw her and Taylor being all lovey dovey. I took Dianna's hand and got up as she wiped my face she almost said it in a slight whisper as if she didn't want to hurt me, "She brought _him___today…" She knew never to say his name around me. I just shrugged and took a deep breath as I heard Zach bang on my door signaling that it's time for us to get on set. Dianna and I walked hand in hand on set as my heart broke all over again at the sight before me… Heather was up against the wall gazing lovingly up at _him._ Dianna leaned over and whispered "If she wants to shove this in your face then you can do the same. She wants to play dirty? Then so can we." I smirked at Dianna knowingly before she sat down and pulled me on top of her so I can sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist dangerously low and smiled up at me as she winked. Jenna as if she was on cue screeched my name and ran over to us making Heather look over at us. She looked confused as to why Dianna and I were so intertwined. Two hours later the shoot was ending and with every giggle or every move Dianna made Heather would send her best glare over in our direction. Suddenly all I wanted to do was to give Heather a taste of her own medicine so after Zach yelled "It's a wrap!" I laced Dianna and my fingers together and started to lean in. Dianna got the hint and wrapped her arms around my waist as her eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips as she started to lean in as well. I could feel those baby blue eyes burning a hole straight through me. I was only inches from Di's lips when Heather ran over to us and gently pushed Dianna away from me smiling like she was completely innocent. "Hey guys! Long time no see! I missed you!" She pulled Dianna into a quick meaningless hug then looked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side whispering in a harsh, serious tone. "What the fuck was that about Naya!" I rolled my eyes and tried walking away from her but she pulled me back, "Naya seriously please don't walk away. Are you two dating or something?" I looked at her in the eyes and saw a mixture of pain and jealousy. "Just tell me why you were about to lock lips with _Dianna."_ She spoke Dianna's name like it was poison in her mouth. The same way I would say _his_ name. I simply replied "Getting over you." as I walked away from the woman I was still so desperately in love with.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Box

_I just really want to thank you all for reading and I loved all of your feedback! Thank you thank you thank you! I don't own the song mentioned here lol._

_- Jazzy_

I was too upset to move. Getting over me? No, we were supposed to be it for each other . I mean I know I'm with Taylor but one day I'll have the courage to break it off. I watched her walk over to Dianna and whisper something in her ear as they laced fingers and walked off. A part of me wanted to rip Dianna apart and the other part wanted to just sit down and cry. I didn't realize I was still standing there with a pained look on my face until I felt strong rough arms around me. "Baby what's wrong?" I couldn't help but feel like I was cheating on Naya.

I gently pushed out of his embrace and sent him a reassuring smile "Nothing, lets go." He held my hand and I smiled a little. His hands were nothing compared to hers. Why did I bring him today? Oh right, because he begged me and then we got into a huge argument about how I keep choosing my career over him. The car ride home felt all kinds of awkward. "So.. I saw you and Naya arguing. What was that about?" Here it comes. He has always been so jealous of her. "Nothing." He scoffed and got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I got out and shook my head at him and walked into the house throwing my keys on the table. He came up behind me again and started kissing my neck. "I'm sorry babe, its been a long summer. I don't need to be in your little friends drama, it was wrong of me."

I nodded carelessly to let him know I heard what he said. He slipped his hand up my shirt and worked his way up to my boobs and tried on his best seductive voice and whispered in my ear " Make up sex?" I felt sick at the thought of letting him touch me the way she should be. I quickly thought of some lie and pushed his hand out of my shirt. "Cramps, sorry." Sex with Taylor is nothing like sex with Naya. With Taylor its all about his needs, what he wants, how he feels. I usually laid there acting like I was enjoying it until he was finished. With Naya I was blown away every single time. She knows every inch of my body and what to do, how to do it, when to do it. After the night I broke up with her I instantly knew it was a mistake.

All my life I've been listening to my mother and what she wants. I felt guilty for letting my mother down because she's always wanted me to marry Taylor and have a big family with him. I was in a deep sleep when I heard my phone ring. It's 3am who the hell is calling me? I looked at my phone and my heart dropped. It was Naya. I quickly picked it up and whispered making sure I didn't wake the snoring man next to me "Hello?" I heard movement then a long silence until I heard her voice. She was loud and slurred her words. "Why don'ts yousss love me anymore Heather?" My heart ached. She's drunk. She's drunk because of me because I hurt her. She has a bad habit of drinking her problems away. "Hunny you're drunk." She laughed. "No I'm Naya!" I couldn't help but smile. She was really adorable when she was drunk. My smile faded when I heard Dianna's voice in the background. "Nayaaa! Get off the phone it's time to party!" I heard Naya yell "Never!" Then Dianna's voice was now ringing in my ears as she picked up the phone. "Don't flatter yourself she didn't mean to call you. She's drunk." Then the line went dead. After that I couldn't go back to sleep. She has work in three more hours what is she even doing up? I got up opening my dresser and picked up my favorite sweat shirt. It was Naya's. I slipped it over my head and put on my sweats and shoes and left. I couldn't sleep so why not drive around and go to work early.

(Now: Naya POV)

I woke up two hours after I fell asleep and saw Dianna passed out next to me. I know we didn't do anything because she was fully clothed but I am sure we probably got too touchy. I took a quick shower and got into my car. I started my car but soon regretted it because the sound rang through my ears like a series of gun shots. What the hell made me think it was okay to drink when I had work the next day? I usually go to work early when I'm hung over so I can enjoy the peace and quiet of my trailer or go over my lines for the day without any interruptions. I pulled into the parking lot wishing I had noticed the car parked next to me because I heard music coming from the studio and I couldn't think of anyone coming in this early but me. I walked into the studio to see Heather putting on a song and wearing my sweatshirt. She found a song that I couldn't recognize and she got up and let the music take over her. I have never seen someone dance to well in my life. That was always one thing I loved about her was watching her dance, it was like watching your favorite part of a show over and over again. She always gave me goose bumps when it came to her dancing.

"_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy _

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know"_

I listened to the lyrics carefully and I couldn't figure out why she picked this song. It was Ice Box by Omarion. Every song she picks to dance to had a meaning behind it. I sat down quietly making sure she couldn't see me.

"_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this  
_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go_

_I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry"_

As she was dancing she started to cry. Hearing those lyrics and seeing her cry made me put it all together. The songs about me. I shook that thought out of my head. She doesn't care or love me or even want me again like the song was implying. She left me. It was her choice. The song ended and she turned around and my heart felt like it dropped to my ass and at that moment I felt wrong for invading her privacy. This was her alone time not mine. We locked eyes for a while then she broke her gaze and picked up her things as I stood up. She stuffed her things into her back pack and as she was leaving she moved behind me and whispered in my ear. "That song was for you. Try being more quiet when you walk in next time." Then she kissed the back of my head and walked off. At that very moment I regret the moment I didn't fight for her when she tried to let me go.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart shaped love

_Like I said before, thank you for the tremendous amount of support with this story! Enjoy my fellow little Heya lovers! _

_- Jazzy_

**(Naya's Pov) **

Hours later and I'm sitting in the conference room with Zach, Ryan, Dianna, Heather, Chris, Lea, and Darren. I can feel those baby blue crystal eyes burning holes straight through Di every time she touches me and it's not like Dianna doesn't notice because I can tell Dianna is enjoying this because no one ever gets to see Heather mad. Did I mention Heather is sitting across from Dianna and I? Talk about awkward. Every time I go to give into Heathers stares Di places her hand on my leg and purposely goes higher every time I try to look and I can tell by the smoke coming out of Heathers ears that she's noticed it. Ryan is currently discussing our characters relationships on Glee.

He's already brought up Kurt and Blaine, Rachel and Finn, and now he is starting the topic of Britt and Santana. Ryan clears his throat "I was thinking hard about this the other day and what if Quinn and Santana hooked up for a while? What do you guys think about that?" Heather nearly choked on her water and Lea patted her back as she waved her off and spoke up, "No." Di rolled her eyes, "Oh! Now you have a say in Brittana? I vote yes, they'd be a lovely couple."

I can tell Heather is trying really hard to keep her cool about this, she spoke in a very serious firm tone, "Brittany and Santana are meant for each other they always were and always will be stop trying to screw it up." Dianna scoffed, "Right so they were still a match made in heaven even when Britt was with Artie and playing with Santana's heart like it was a damn toy? Messing with her even though she was taken and not willing to give up her stupid boyfriend she didn't even love but was staying with him out of obligation? You broke her heart Heather you can't just take it back!"

Everyone at the table realized they were no longer referring to the characters but to their own personal life. Heather got up pushing her chair back in a swift motion, "She will never love you like she loves me! I wont let you ruin us!" Dianna stood up as well, "I'm sorry Heather what was that? I think I hear your phone ringing, better pick up before Taylor thinks your not interested anymore and tells your mommy on you." That was a hit below the belt and just as Heather was about to jump over the table and crush tiny little Di Ryan held Heather back and sat her back down as I did the same for Dianna. His eyes were wide and he spoke up after a very awkward silence. "I don't want to hear anything from you two anymore alright?" They just nodded and rolled their eyes. He spoke again "Anyone else want to add something else?" Lea looked pissed and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she would care because Chris and Darren just looked amused. Lea spoke up, "I don't think it's a good idea."

I just sat there quietly. Dianna raised an eyebrow, "You don't get a say in what I do anymore you lost the right to do that when you and Mr. Hudson hooked-" Ryan quickly interrupted her "What did I say Dianna!" She sighed and stopped talking. Lea rolled her eyes. I cleared my throat but I didn't say anything because for one I was flipping out inside because this is when I just realized Lea and Dianna have a thing and I don't know why it took me so long to figure this out and two because I didn't want Brittana to be ruined just like Heather and I were. Ryan looked frustrated "It was just a suggestion kids. I wasn't trying to offend any of you by any means. It was just a thought nothing is final. I figured it would work out because Heather," he looked in her direction "you don't seem interested in your and Naya's storyline. It just seems like you would prefer Artie over Santana even if you and Artie are broken up."

I mumbled under my breath "Praise…" it was scary how much this applied to us in real life. He turned to me and Dianna, "and it seems like you two have a connection in real life so it might make it easier." Lea scoffed again and Dianna smiled proudly. Heather looked upset, "Ryan that's not true. I… or Brittany loves Santana more than anything in this whole world. They've been through so much realizing their feelings to just give up now. We all know Britt made a huge mistake by picking Artie but she would take it back a million times. She regrets it. They're end game for each other. They're soul mates. No one will understand San like Britt will and vise versa." I took a deep breath looking at the table because I this was all too much for me right now. She wasn't talking about the show anymore. Zach and Ryan sat there trying to take in all of what she just said. Zach nodded a little in agreement and spoke "Yeah I think Heather is right Ryan. That was touching and I think the fans will start a riot if we end them." Ryan pointed at Lea and Heather "and apparently so will these two.." Lea smirked at Heather as Heather sat there smiling. After they dismissed us Heather started walking over to talk to me and just as she got closer Dianna pulled me into a deep sweet kiss. I places my hand on her hip pulling her closer kissing back. Lea bumped into us making us break the kiss and looked at us, "oops my bad." and walked off with Heather.

I sighed as Di looked at me, "You alright? Sorry for the impulsivity but she was going to say something cute to you and…" I finished her sentence "and Lea was watching right?" She gently slapped my arm "Shut up." and laced our fingers together and walked out of the conference room. As we were walking around I noticed Lea and Heather talking but Heather looked like she was about to cry. With just my luck while Di and I were walking back to my trailer I literally bumped into a guppy eyed sloth also known as Taylor. He looked at Dianna, "Hey Dianna, it's really nice to see you again." She smiled one of her silly fake ones, "Likewise" his smile faded when he turned his gaze back to me and he nodded, "Naya." We never really got along. I could tell by the way he acted around me that he was jealous. He never fails to let me know that Heather is not interested in me. I never let Heather know he does that though.

He just stared at me then looked really uncomfortable, "Oh…" I stared back at him never breaking eye contact. "What?" He gently touched the necklace that was resting on my neck but I quickly slapped his hand away. "Why are you wearing Hemos necklace…" My face turned white and since when did anyone ever call her that but me! She would never give this necklace to anyone ever, but me. Not even to hold. Not really the necklace but the ring that was hooked into the necklace. It was a baby's ring with a green heart in the middle of a set of hands holding the heart. It was called a "Claddagh Ring." It's a symbol of love, friendship, and loyalty but if you give it to them its supposed to be telling the person that you're their soul mate. She gave it to me back when she first told me she loved me and I never took it off.

Usually he never noticed it or my hair was down but this is one hell of an unlucky day for me. I tried moving past him but he stepped in front of me. "Answer the question." I laughed bitterly, "It's not hers hop off Hubbell." He pushed me back to face him again, "So why does it have the initials H.E.M in the heart? I'm not an idiot Rivera."

Dianna was about to slap him for even touching me but I cut in and rose my voice, "First of all, touch me again and I swear to you I will make sure you can't use your hands for the rest of your life and I know that's going to suck for you because Hemo wont put out because I am pretty sure your microscopic little buddy doesn't do much for her so your right hand is your best friend. Second of all-" He was fuming and his voice hit full volume, "Fuck you!" I smirked not once showing any sign of backing down. "Awe did I hit a nerve?" Heather ran over faster than I have ever seen her run. "What the hells going on!" Dianna pointed at both of us. Taylor just looked at her then back a me, "Hey Babe… Care to explain to me why this slut is wearing your necklace?"


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy

_Thought I should up-date because it's a celebration with all of this new Heather and Naya news and new pictures! Heya lives on ;) Did you guys see in the picture Lea posted Heather was holding Naya's hand? How exciting! Enjoy! Please review! Lets me know what you think! Sorry it's so short._

_Love-_

_Jazzy_

**(Heathers Pov)**

To say I was stunned was an understatement. I knew they didn't like each other but I never thought they would ever in a million years get into it like that. Naya was seconds away from swinging so I knew I had to speak up fast or Dianna was going to slap me for not standing up for Naya. I met Taylor's gaze and I spoke, "Call her a slut one more time Taylor Scott.. I swear to you." My voice was firm and I was pissed. Naya seemed pleased that I was standing up to him. His eyes softened and his voice lowered, "I'm sorry, she was acting like you two had a thing going on then I saw the necklace and I just thought.."

He swallowed his pride and looked over at Naya, "I'm really sorry for flipping out on you like that. Wont ever happen again.." Her eyes softened as well, she was giving up this fight. I looked at him, "Your argument with her is over but on the other hand your argument with ME is nowhere near being finished. Meet me in my trailer and I'll be there in five minuets." He sighed and did what I told him to. Dianna shook her head as I spoke to Naya, "I'm sorry he called you that. Your not a slut you know that." She nodded, "I know…" I sighed. I wasn't going to try to talk to her with Dianna in my way. "Can we talk later?" She was about to speak when Dianna cleared her throat obnoxiously loud. Naya just stood quiet. I gave Dianna the evil eye and walked away.

I walked into my trailer slamming the door as Taylor looked up at me. I sat down far from him, "I don't even know where to fucking start with you Taylor! She's my best friend why would you ever think of calling her that!" I couldn't hold back any longer, it was like something snapped inside of me and I didn't want to hold back. He was trying to stay calm "Babe she provoked this by wearing your necklace! She's always all over you and you let her. Are you that blind Heather? She is in love with you!"

Was it that noticeable? I lied. "No she's not." He sighed, clearly frustrated "She stares at you. I don't mean stares at you I mean stares at you like she is going to marry you kind of staring at you." I wanted to cry. How did my life get here? I have been with Taylor for about 5 years on and off and now I have little interest in him because I fell in love with my best friend. I don't regret loving Naya because she is the best thing that could ever happen to me, its just complicated. He spoke again but this time his voice sounded so tired and broken that it made me cry. "You love her too don't you?"

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I just started crying and so did he. Our love was beautiful and everything I have ever wanted it to be but Naya is my soul mate. The way I love her is unbreakable and I cant hide anymore. She is already replacing me and I can't let that happen. Not now and not ever. I scooted over and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and we just stayed like that for an hour or so just crying. He took a deep breathe and whispered, "So this is it huh?" I cried even harder, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Taylor.." He kissed my head and nodded, "I know baby I know. So what now?" I calmed down. "You go home and we can figure this out later okay?" He whipped my tears and kissed me softly and left. That was the ending of a beautiful relationship but I need to re-start a more gorgeous and magical one.

**(Naya's POV)**

Three days later and I haven't even seen Heather since what happened between Taylor and I. I'm getting my make-up done when I hear a little knock on the side of the door. I look over and it was Di with the biggest smile on her face and it made me laugh, "Why do you look like Finn when he has gas?" That made her laugh loudly and I rolled my eyes smiling, "What Di!?" She was still smiling, "So I know your all sad and stuff because Hemo never called or talked to you or anything but…. I got a pick me up for you!" I smiled bigger "Coffee!?" She laughed "Better.."

I raised an eye brow "What's better than coffee?" She rolled her eyes "Close your eyes you idiot" I closed my eyes then a couple seconds later I felt something snuggle into my lap. I opened them and saw a little puppy and my face was like a kid on Christmas. "Dianna this is for me!?" She smiled and nodded " I knew you missed your dog a lot back where your parents live so I got you a little friend! Name her!" I got up and walked over to her planting a big kiss on her lips then pulled away smiling. "I'll name her Lucy!" Her smile faded at the name "After Lucy Quinn? The fat part of Quinn!" I couldn't help but laugh "Yes! I love it! Thank you thank you!" I felt eyes on me and once I looked over at the door there was Heather with flowers in her hands and a hurt look on her face. Everything got silent as she looked at me, walked in set the flowers on the counter, took the letter out of the flowers and left with it. _Fuck_.


	5. Chapter 5: Lipstick kisses

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jazzy**_

I was about to get up and go after her but Dianna stopped me, "Naya." I turned to her confused. Why is she stopping me? "I don't want you getting hurt again. This summer I had to see your heart break in front of me. Every night waking up in tears and it took a whole month to get you out of the house. Step back and realize what you two need is a break." My thoughts took me back to July.

_I heard the door open then shut loudly. I didn't even get up to check who it was. If it was a killer who cares? Clearly not me. My room door opened and I still didn't look up or move. "Wow so it is true… I couldn't believe Lady Di when she called me telling me you are drowning in your misery." I finally looked up. It was my little sister Nickayla. She wasn't only my little sister but my partner in crime, my best friend. I sat up and looked at her and she took my hand pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I was trying so hard not to cry. "You don't have to be strong for me sis. You can cry." I took a deep breathe and let it all out. It felt good to have someone hold me while I cried. Dianna does it for me every night but she just ends up crying too because she says my tears are contagious. She pulled away and got up and started throwing a shirt and leggings at me. "What are you doing?" I looked at her weirdly. She just shrugged "Get dressed, Dianna's waiting for you outside. You're having a cookout and you're going to get stuff for the grill while I clean this mess that you call your house." I smiled at her and shook her head. Maybe that would get my mind off of a beautiful blond heartbreaker. _

"Nay?" I snapped back into reality and hugged her still holding Lucy. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen okay?" She just sighed and hugged me back. I handed Lucy to Di "Babysit?" She rolled her eyes, "You sicken me." I laughed "Love you too." I ran in the direction Heather was in and I found her walking towards her trailer. "Heather!" she abruptly turned around and looked at me. I stopped running and while I stood in front of her. "Yeah?" I took a deep breathe. I don't even know why I'm chasing her. Did she still have Taylor? Was it completely broken off with him? "Thank you for the flowers…They're beautiful." She smiled softly, "Of course. I just…I want to say I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you and I do love you. I am so in love with you that sometimes I can hear you in my head and when I sleep your constantly making an appearance in my dreams. I love you so much that it's hard to breathe without you Naya and I'm scared of loving you because I need you and I know that you can break me without even trying. I'm scared because of what my parents will think but I don't care anymore because I-"

I crashed my lips into hers and for the first time in what felt like forever I felt her soft lips against mine. It was passionate and everything I longed for. My hands wrapped around her waist as her hands tangled in my hair pulling me closer as I squeezed her hip while my tongue slid across her bottom lip asking permission to enter and she quickly obliged. I didn't want to pull away, I could've stayed like this forever but air was becoming a problem so I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. She smiled kept her fingers tangled in my hair. I sighed, "I love you too maybe even more." She laughed and pulled away, "Liar." Ryan walked passed us, "Quite making out and get back on set girls!" I laughed,

"Want to visit the New York set to see Lea? I have to talk to her." She nodded and slipped her hand in mine as we walked onto set. "Hemo and Nay!" Lea jumped up and down clapping at our hand hold, "Can I please take a picture!?" I laughed and before I could say anything Heather spoke first, "Yeah but don't show us holding hands…" Seriously? Didn't she just say she didn't care what people thought? I shook it off and smiled for the picture, after it was over I turned to Heather "I'll meet you in Britt's bedroom k?" She smiled and pecked me on the lips then left. Lea smiled huge "So cute!" I sat next to her,

"Look we need to talk." She looked at me weirdly "Okay.." I sighed "What's going on with you and Dianna?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Speaking of her weren't you two together?" I shrugged, "Something like that but it's over now. Answer the question." She sighed, "Its nothing Naya." Just then her face dropped. "Oh so we're nothing now?" I looked up at a hurt Dianna, "No Dianna I didn't mean it like that!" Dianna just rolled her eyes and walked off set as I ran after her. "Di, honey you okay?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head no. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head, "It's okay Di." She started crying harder, "No it's not! She doesn't love me she's with Corey and now you're with Heather and I'm all alone again." I pulled back to look her in the eyes, "That doesn't change anything you're still my girl. You were there for me when no one else was. You mean the world to me Di. Remember when we went to Pairs together?" She finally cracked a smile at the memories, I continued, "Like when we were walking down the plaza and you had these guys come up to me with guitars and serenade me? No one does that for me but you. You're my best friend."

She let more tears fall but I quickly caught them with my thumb and brushed them away. I knew how it felt to be in her shoes because I was there too with Heather. I pulled her into a hug and then something caught my eye… It was Heather starring at us shaking her head. "We just made up and you haven't even broken up with _Dianna_?" She spat her name like it was venom. "Hemo its not like-" She cut me off "No Naya save it." Then she walked away. Dianna sat down on the curb, "You can go you know. Go get your girl."

I looked back to where Heather left to then to Dianna. I love Heather with all my heart but my best friend needs me right now and in the summer when Dianna had plans with Lea or anyone else, she always chose to stick around my heartbroken ass. Heather could wait just a little while longer. Just as I sat next to Di, I saw a familiar car pull up at Paramount Studios and Heather lean into the window to speak to the person then she sighed and got in as the person looked straight at me with nothing but hatred and drove off. It was _Taylor._


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

_**Authors Note: Sorry I have taken so long to update! School has started and it**_

_**Has been kicking my ass but I will update soon! I promise! Thought I should write a chapter in honor of all the Hemo love Naya keeps tweeting. Please review! They mean a lot!**_

_**Love,**_

_**J**_

"_Talk to her!" I rolled my eyes and took another gulp of beer. "Nope." Dianna took the beer bottle out of my hand and stood up. "Look! I get your being a good friend and trust me you have been. But it's been a week and you start shooting Brittana scenes tomorrow! You two just made up Naya. I'm not going to sit around and watch you be miserable all your life because your not choosing to fight for her." _

_I sighed. Why is she yelling and getting so worked up over this? "What's your deal Di? If I want to let her go then let me!" I was channeling my inner Snix now. She sighed, "Because. Lea and I got into a huge fight after she slept with Corey. She wasn't even my girlfriend yet and I screwed it all up. I don't want that to happen to you and Heather. You two were meant for each other. Don't deny it either. Who cares what her parents think? Who cares what the world thinks? Your love is extraordinary." I knew why I loved Dianna so much. I got up and hugged her and she smiled hugging me back and speaking with a goofy smile, "Go. Go talk to your girl!" _

So here I am. In front of Heathers door step with sweaty palms and butterflies in my stomach and flowers in one hand and movies in the other. Now if I can only drop some balls to actually knock on her door. What am I so afraid of? This is Heather. The girl I fell in love with years ago. The girl who makes the world a better place by only just being here. So I decide to ring the door bell and I am fully regretting it because I feel like these butterflies are going to make me throw up. A couple seconds later she's opening the door and she's only in my Glee Tour sweatshirt and underwear and her hair is messy but extremely adorable. All I could do was smile like an idiot. I didn't even let her invite me in as I just walked in and closed the door, setting all the things I had in my hand on the coffee table and turned to her. As soon as she was going to say something I grabbed her face and kissed her.

It took her a second but she kissed back and I lost all self control. It's been so long since I felt her skin flushed against mine. I gently bit her bottom lip then softly grazed my tongue over her lip as if I was begging for entrance. She quickly granted access and it became a full on battle for dominance. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed it as she moaned in my mouth. I kept my hands on her ass as I led her to the couch pushing her on it as I straddled her. We pulled apart once air was becoming a problem so I leaned down and started kissing and nipping at her neck until I found her pulse point making her moan loudly as she slipped her hands up my shirt. I started grinding into her needing some type of friction. Right as I was going to slip a hand into her panties I heard a female voice yell in surprise, "Holy shit! You could've told me to leave if you were going to get it on!" It was Ashley. I quickly pulled away from her neck and she sat upright.

I felt like a teenage girl getting caught in the act by her parents. Ashley laughed "Guys calm down. I'm out anyway I have to get up early tomorrow." As she was walking out the door she screamed "If you're going to have hot steamy lesbian sex please don't do it on the counter or the kitchen table again!" Heathers face turned red and my eyes widened. Heather rolled her eyes "That was one time!" Then the door closed. I laughed "Six times actually…" After our laughter died down I gently pushed her back down into a laying position and cuddled up next to her. "So you ran off the other day…"

"I did… and I'm sorry." I nodded, "Dianna and I aren't together. I was just comforting her because Lea said they were nothing when apparently they were something but then Lea slept with Corey now Di wont forgive her but she still-" She placed a soft kiss to my lips, "Shhh. I get it… I understand. I'm sorry again for not letting you explain. I love you so much I just cant loose you again…" Then I remembered. "Why did you get in a car with _**him **_that day though?" I didn't even want to mention his name. She sighed, "He has nowhere to stay so he's still living here and sometimes he spends the night at Ashley's.." My smile faded. She quickly spoke up, "But that doesn't mean anything. I've made it clear to him that you're my girl. The only one I want."

It's okay if he at least knows she's taken…Right? I shrugged. I didn't want to ruin this night. "OH!" She jumped a little "What?!" I got up off of her and went to the coffee table and picked up the things I brought and walked back over here. "I got you your favorite flowers….and movies. Maybe we can pop in a little Sweet Valley High and not watch it?" I winked. I was kidding….Sorta… She laughed and shook her head, "Let's try to take this slow this time Santana!" I giggled and popped in "Aladdin" and got back on the couch cuddling up to her. She turned her face to me and whispered, "I love the flowers…they're so beautiful." I smiled big. "Not as beautiful as you though." That got a soft giggle out of her, "Your such a goof!"

Half an hour into the movie and I wasn't even focused on the movie because I was too busy focusing on the beautiful soft lips against mine and the fact that we were now both pants less and grinding onto each other as if we were one. This is how I know she's the one. For the first time in a while I feel safe and loved and like I'm important. Heather Elizabeth Morris is my soul mate. I can feel it deep down in my chest every time she looks my way or even smiles. Right when I was just about to take off her shirt the bell rang. Are you fucking kidding me? Cant I just get my sweet lady kisses on without interruptions? I mumbled against her mouth, "Ignore it." She responded with a moan as my fingers reached its destination.

All of a sudden the door bell rings just about eighty more times following with knocking. Heather kisses me hard then pulls away. "I'm sorry baby but they're not going away." I sighed in frustration, "Make them then. I want to get it on with you!" She laughed. "Is that all you need more for? To get it on?" I wiggled my eyebrows "Of course, you're a hot piece of ass baby!" She rolled her eyes and got up fixing her sweater and underwear. Did I mention they were lace by the way? My favorite pink ones that make her ass look phenomenal?! I couldn't help it when she got up and I squeezed her ass. "Babe! Control yourself!" I giggled, "Hurry back then!" I flipped onto my stomach turning my head towards the door to see who it was.

Heather was taking to long to open the door so I got up and kissed her roughly then pulled away, "Slow poke." As I was in the process of opening the door she was saying, "Slow poke? I can definitely poke you're-" As I looked up to see who was standing in front of me the color drained from my face and Heather abruptly stopped talking. Shit shit shit! I forgot we're both not only in just underwear and shirts but we both have multiple hickeys on our necks and our hair looks like JBF hair. (Just been fucked hair) I couldn't even move, I was frozen in place…. As I met the eyes of the person there was not doubt we were in deep shit… It was Elizabeth Morris…..Also known as Momma Morris…_**Fuck!**_


	7. Chapter 7: We're going to make it

_**Authors note: **_

_**I can't even handle Britt and Santana breaking up. I literally feel like I was the one broken up with. But keep the faith my babies because we all know Brittana/Heya are endgame! Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review because then I'll never know if your longing for more. **_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

Heather stood there and her heart started to pick up the pace and she began to stutter. Elizabeth Morris stood there with a hard face and a bit confused. "Uhm.. Am I interrupting something?" I couldn't seem to find the courage inside of me to speak up so Heather shook her head no fast. I could see her mothers eyes scanning every inch of our bodies and in that moment I think I could've thrown up everywhere. Every time something goes good in this relationship it quickly turns to a ball of shit and ends up hurting either me or Heather. All of a sudden a voice rang loudly through my ears and it made my blood boil. "Momma!" Elizabeth's face brightened and she pushed past me almost knocking me down and wrapped her arms around Taylor.

I figured he just came through the back door but why in the hell is he still calling Heathers mother Momma? I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jeans from the couch before Momma Morris could see where they were and I quickly slipped them on and grabbed my shoes and my keys. I was about to walk out the door when Heather grabbed my arm.

I whispered, "Heather, It's fine." She followed me out to my car making sure she shut the house door. She spoke lowly, "Babe…" I looked in her eyes and studied her for a minute. What's best for her right now? Me? To be by herself for a while? Taylor? I wrapped my arms around her tightly inhaling the sweet smell of strawberries mixed in with vanilla. Why is this so complicated? She hugged back and whispered softly in my ear, "Stop thinking what I know you're thinking. You are prefect for me okay? Stop the doubts." I let out a shaky breath and nodded softly. Her voice was pleading, "Nay please… Don't mind my mom or Taylor.." I kissed her cheek and spoke, "Call me tonight when everyone is asleep or something."

She agreed and as I was going to get in the car she looked around quickly and satisfied when no one was looking she grabbed my face and kissed me so deeply my knees shook. She pulled back and whispered against my lips, "I love you." I smiled, "I love you too…So much." I then got in my car and without a glance back I drove away. I feel like I am hurting her and making her give up way too much to be with me. I wanted to make up with her tonight and tell her everything she needed to know. Like the fact that tomorrow are the ALMA awards and I have to bring Matthew as my so called "date".

It's clear I don't like him but Heather can't stand him as much as I can't stand Taylor. He doesn't like her either but I can't blame either of them. Matthew is a little too pushy and he can cross the line most of the time but in a way he is my get away. I figured I wasn't going to get a call after waiting about three hours so I just showered and sent a quick text to Heather and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up from my phone buzzing. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone to see my inbox filled with messages.

**From: My Baby: Good morning Beautiful. I wish I was there waking up next to you. Things didn't go so well last night. I panicked and my mom sorta…..thinks….Taylor and I are….engaged… Call me please?**

**From: Lady Di: Hey Nay Nay Rivers how did your sexy night go?! OH! So I took my own advice and I went straight to Lea's house and showed her how much I needed to be with her. HOPE YOU DID THE SAME YOU WHORE. Okay love you! **

**From: Matt: Tonight's the night! I made sure all your stuff was ready. Can't wait to see you! **

**From: My Baby: Shit. I should've just told you later. Today's the ALMA awards and I know you'll win! Please don't be mad at me : ( Please call me?**

**From: My Baby: Honeyyy Bee! If you don't call me back I'm coming over. I am really sorry…**

**From: Little Bee: Bee! I can't wait to watch you tonight! You'll win em' all! Love you!**

I couldn't focus on any other texts but Heathers. Are you fucking kidding me? I just sighed and pulled the sheets over my head. A couple minuets later I hear a door shut and footsteps coming closer to my bed, "If you're here to kill me I wouldn't even think about it. I will ends you!" I heard a familiar giggle and the covers lift up as my pretty girl got into bed with me and wrapped her arms around me, "Before you go all Snix on me I need you to understand that I'm going to tell her soon okay? I want to be with you more than anything."

I sighed. I'm not going to pressure her into anything and we aren't even official so I still have no logical reason to act like a jealous girlfriend. I gave in and wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into her neck.

Its many hours later and I'm sitting in the limo with Matt listening to him rant on about God knows what. Then we got into the discussion about Glee. "So what's your guys plan on Heather and I?" He scooted closer to me, "The fourth episode is going to be titled The Break Up but we're not sure yet." I nodded. I don't think the fans will be happy what so ever. We got into a heated argument about "us" and as we were approaching the red carpet I sighed, "Just please do me a big favor and shut up." He sighed, "I'm sorry Nay.." I shrugged it off. "Lets just forget this okay? I don't feel like fighting."

The whole red carpet walk I did was just completely awkward to say the least. It's the end of the night and I haven't said one word to Matt because of the whole stupid ass stunt he tried to pull with copping a feel on my boobs on national television. I was in probably in one of the worst moods I've been in and it sucks because all I want to do is spend time with my two golden ladies I just won tonight. After the limo dropped me off at home I slipped off my heels and threw myself on the couch reaching for my phone to pick up Heather's phone call, "Hey Hemo!" Her voice was serious. "Are you home yet?" I raised my eyebrows, "Uh yeah. What's the attitude for?" I didn't get an answer but a hang up on my face.

Wow what the fuck? Can this day get worse? I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe then opened them quickly to see an angry blonde bursting through the door of my house. "What the actual fuck Naya?" I quickly turned into defense mode, "What is your problem?!" She ran her hand through her hair clearly frustrated. "You! Matt! He was all over you and you let him! He even touched your tits for crying out loud!" I stood up raising my voice, "What the hell do you want from me Heather?! I will never be good enough for you! I am always making your life filled with drama! Taylor is the perfect boyfriend and your mother loves him! She hates me!" My insecurities kept flowing out of my mouth, I couldn't stop. She cut me off.

"Screw them Naya! All I want is you! I want to wake up every single day next to you and make beautiful lady babies with you when we're older and I just want to be with you! Do you not get that?! Get over these insecurities and just let me fucking love you already!" I didn't know what to say so I just screamed back, "Then just love me!" She moved closer to me at a rapid pace and whispered, "about damn time silly."

She crashed her lips into mine as I quickly kissed back. In-between kisses she spoke "You. Looked. So. Sexy. Tonight." I smiled and murmured, "All for you." She quickly pulled off my blazer and pushed me back on the couch and leaned into my ear whispering, "I'm going to make you forget all about his touch." God I was so ready for this. Although we still have things to work on I want nothing more to forget about that right now and make sweet love until I can't anymore.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorta Girlfriend

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So… I am so sorry about the mix up. I usually write two versions of each chapter, read them over, then pick the one I think you guys will most like so after writing this chapter I was super tired and accidentally published the wrong one so… I am super duper sorry. I hope you still think I'm cool! Don't forget to review okay? Thanks for reading. Well it's pretty short but I haven't had any Heya inspiration lately. Its depressing. **_

_**Love,  
JMO**_

Waking up to a naked Heather Morris is one of my favorite things in the whole entire world. I haven't woken up next to her in so long that I don't think I'm going to get out of this bed anytime soon. I smile as I turn my beautiful blonde haired… girlfriend? I'd have to figure that one out, but for now I'm just going to enjoy what this morning has to offer. My leering was interrupted by Heathers phone ringing and I didn't want to wake her up so I picked it up and whispered,

"Hello?" The person on the other line cleared their throat. "Honey?" shit. Shit. Shit. It's her mom. I whispered, "Yeah mom hold on." I muted the phone and leaned over to Heather and kissed her softly as she smiled against my lips I whispered, "Your mom is on the phone Babe." You raised your eyebrow, "Babe?" I shrugged, "Sorry I wont call you that then." She just smiled her big goofy smile and kissed me hard but sweet,

"No. Keep saying it." I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Babe your mom." I handed her the phone, she picked up and spoke, "Hey mom!" I straddled her as she kept speaking, "Oh I just went to Ashley's and she wanted me to stay over because it was late so… yeah that's where I am." I raised my eyebrow and leaned down kissing her neck softly. Her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on anything but what I'm doing.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind where I am." My kisses got a little harder until I found her pulse point and sucked on it, giggling as she bit her lip hard and tried to speak clear, "I'll be home….soon." I smiled and bit her neck softly and as I go to pull away she put her hand on the back of my neck pulling me back to keep going as she whispered, "Don't stop." and just as she spoke my eyes shot up to look at her and she slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head,

"No mom not you. Ash is just giving me a foot rub." I tried silencing my laughter by putting my head in the crook of her neck but me breathing on her neck made it worse. She said her goodbyes and quickly hung up. "Gosh you're going to drive me insane!" I laugh and kiss her then pull away, "Shower time?" She quickly pushed me off you and ran to the bathroom, "I'll race you!" All I could think of was how much you're a dork… but an adorable one.

Couple hours later and we're on set and I'm nervous that she'll see Matt and try to kick his ass. Speaking of the devil he walks right up and hugs me, "Hey Baby! You asked about episode four and we just got the scripts in so here is yours." Matt hands me the script and I just smile and nod, "Yup thanks Matt." You sat down on the stool and smirked devilishly,

"Hey _**Babe**_, later we should go get something to eat hm?" Matt will never understand that I don't see him romantically in any way shape or form. This is for publicity. Nothing more. I cant help that he developed feelings. He rolled his eyes, "Nahh, I don't think she wants to. In fact I bet you don't even know her favorite restaurant." This was starting something I didn't like, I spoke up, "Guys stop." Heather ignored me and kept talking, "Really? I've known her longer so fuck off."

Matt walked closer to Heather, "Your point is? In case you didn't get the hint I am her boyfriend. Not you." Well fuck. I knew exactly what my somewhat girlfriend was going to say to my somewhat boyfriend, "She may be your girlfriend but who does she come home to every night? Exactly." And with that she walked off calling back, "Nay meet me in my trailer when you can." Matt didn't seem surprised as he turned to me, "Wow… You two really are screwing around?" I stayed shut and walked off set to Heathers trailer reading the script. As soon as I was about to walk in her trailer that's when I read it. Brittana is breaking up. I'm not sure why the initial panic set in or why I felt nauseous but I think its because I cling to this storyline.

If Brittana makes it then we will make it and if they don't… Then I don't know. In the beginning there was no "Brittana." It was all Heather and I. All through out season 1 and 2 we were falling hopelessly in love with each other and just like in season 3 it all got screwed up in some mess. I soon found myself standing in front or Ryan. "What the hell is this?!" He looked at me questioningly, "A script?" I shook my head frustrated "No Ryan! Why are they breaking up?!" Ryan sighed, "Look, Brittany and Santana have been attached to the hip for three years. They need to learn to stand on their own two feet. Plus I think Sam and Brittany should give it a shot… We will see how the fans respond." I stormed off in search for Mr. Overstreet himself.


End file.
